1. Field
This relates in general to a heating apparatus, and more specifically, to a cooking apparatus provided with a magnetron and a heater so as to cook food positioned in a cooking cavity thereof.
2. Background
In general, a cooking apparatus is an apparatus that cooks food by generating or transferring heat to food placed in a cooking cavity. Examples of such a cooking apparatus may include, for example, a microwave oven, a combined microwave oven and convection oven, a conventionally heated standard oven and the like.
A cooking apparatus typically includes a component room that houses a plurality of heating components. The component room is typically positioned to a side of a cooking cavity in which food is heated. A control panel is typically provided on a front of this component room, and to a side of a door that opens and closes the cooking cavity. This type of arrangement impacts the usable size, such as, for example, a height, width and depth, of the cooking cavity. This may also affect the arrangement of the heating components and the corresponding size of the component room housing the heating components. This type of arrangement also makes it difficult to provide for adequate cooling flow to the heating components and venting of heat and cooling odors from the cooking cavity.